


Across the street

by teaboy83



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Ianto owns a coffee shop, Jack owns a sex shop, M/M, rated explicit for now in case I add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboy83/pseuds/teaboy83
Summary: What it says on the tin. Ianto owns a coffee shop and Jack owns a sex shop. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Jack/Ianto
Kudos: 13





	Across the street

Ianto wasn’t new to Cardiff. In fact he was welsh born and bred but he had only recently moved back after the death of his best friend and business partner Lisa Hallett. They had edged close to a relationship on multiple occasions but always ended up being just friends. She had gotten into a car accident and ianto wouldn’t ever forget the day he heard the news. It was that day he knew one thing for sure, he needed to get out of London.

So that was how he found himself, opening up a coffee shop finally in Cardiff. He didn’t particularly like the location of this coffee shop but it was all he could get. It just so happened to be right across from a rather dark and intimidating sex shop and he only hoped that it didn’t drive customers away. Still, the man who ran the shop opposite seemed rather nice, if perhaps a little straight forward. But ianto couldn’t think about that now, he had business to get down too. As soon as he stopped staring at the owner opposite, arranging dildos in the shop window as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

If ianto was being honest with himself, he expected his shop to be more of a success than it was, but he still had a good few compliments on his coffee and he supposed it was only the first day. He was getting ready to close when the small bell on the door sounded and a large build of a man sauntered in. “Hi, we only met briefly a few days ago. I’m jack I run the shop across the street” he spoke in a broad American accent which ianto, despite having only heard it twice and in the middle of Wales of all places, was already finding himself getting used too. He smiled pleasantly and held out a hand “I’m ianto” he said warmly.

They chatted idly for a few minutes until jack decided he really best be going to lock up. He sent ianto a wink as he made his way toward the door making a quip of some sort about ianto’s suit. He really wasn’t listening all to much as he turned to clean his coffee machines, hiding his embarrassment surrounding jacks wink. Of course he was embarrassed why else would he be blushing.

That night ianto pondered over the strange man. He was certainly a character.... and he didn’t seem to care what people thought of him.... or of his profession. Ianto always assumed people who worked in sex shops were ashamed of it for some reason especially the owners. He couldn’t imagaine telling people that he sold dildos and condoms and lube and various other much less vanilla sexual instruments for a living. But jack? Jack seemed almost proud of it. Images of him handing those phallic object filled Ianto’s mind without warning.

At first he was embarrassed and actually found himself blushing on jacks behalf. but he soon began to feel a familiar tug at his boxers as his body betrayed his mind. At first he completely ignored the feeling, brushing it off as him being deprived of.... any form of sexual contact or images really. He was straight so it definitely had nothing to do with jack, the smug, insolent, tall, gorgeous shop owner from across the street. Because that’s just not who ianto was. He did not wank furiously over some beautiful stranger he met once or twice like some hormonal teenager.

Ianto’s dick, on the other hand, seemed to have a completely different idea. It begged for attention and without realising he began to palm it slowly, relieving the pressure just a tad. He refused to let himself go any further. He would not give in.

He attempted to focus on the tv show he was watching but the American accents of the actors conjured up yet more images of jack before his very eyes, not all of them strictly situations he had seen jack in. Once again his dick throbbed and he sighed frustratedly, he wasn’t going to win this one. He reached in to pull his cock out and half hesitantly gave it a small stroke. He moaned almost immediately and covered his mouth with his hand in embarrassment though there was no one around to hear him. He gave himself a small stroke again and felt himself relax finally. He leant into the sofa, melting into the fabric contentedly as he stroked. He tried not to think of jack from the shop. He attempted to conjure up his favourite fantasies of blonde busty women but still the image of jack danced behind his closed eyes and he brought himself further and further to the brink. He tried to push the images away, all he needed was just one last push and.... “jack!” He gasped as he shook slightly at at the force of his orgasm. He smiled to himself for a second, riding the wave of pleasure as the tv hummed in the background. His high didn’t last long however as the realisation of what he had just done started to set in. He had just wanked to fantasies about the man across the street. The man who he had to see everyday for god knows how long. The man who owned a fucking SEX SHOP for gods sake.


End file.
